The present invention is directed to a reciprocating piston press with a compaction channel having an arc-shaped section containing a compression piston arranged to reciprocate around a pivot point so that it moves back and forth in the channel. A supply arrangement conveys the material to be compacted into the channel through a fill opening and the supply arrangement operates in time-wise relationship with the compressing piston.
A known reciprocating piston press of the above type is disclosed in Canadian patent 627 859 and is designed as a mobile unit serving to gather fibrous crops, such as hay or straw lying on the ground in swaths by means of a pickup device and to compress the crops into bales and to tie the bales. Two consecutive conveyor means are provided for transferring the crops from the pickup to a supply aperture and for charging the crops into a compaction channel. A continuously operating rotary conveyor follows the pickup and delivers the crops into a collection space. A pivotable packer with fixed V-shaped charging elements is provided in the collection space, and is intended to charge the crops into the compaction channel after each return stroke of the compressing piston. The arrangement of this packer is unsuitable for the reliable filling of the compaction channel. During the charging step, the crops jam between the V-shaped charging element and can be returned along with the packer during its return travel. Further, the rotary conveyor pushes the crops to the rear side of the packer when the stuffing elements enter into the compaction channel with the crops being pushed into the upper corner of the collection chamber during the return travel of the packer and remaining there.